


The One Where They’re Sleepy

by crash_cars



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Fluff, M/M, The one with the nap partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_cars/pseuds/crash_cars
Summary: Chandler and Joey take a nap.





	The One Where They’re Sleepy

Chandler and Joey have just finished watching Baywatch and eating a bucket of chicken wings. Since Chandler had moved his barcalounger to his and Monica’s apartment, he is sitting on the yellow couch with Joey. 

They are both full of chicken wings despite the chick glaring at them, and they are starting to get tired. Joey leans towards Chandler and places his head on Chandler’s chest. 

Chandler doesn’t mind, he is getting quite sleepy as well. He gently runs his fingers through Joey’s soft hair. He can tell by Joey’s slow breathing that he must have fallen asleep all ready. Chandler leans his head on the back of the couch and before he knew it, he is asleep too. 

 

Deep in his own thoughts, Chandler starts to dream; Joey is getting ready for an audition. He is wearing his last clean shirt and Chandler’s formal pants. Now he’s standing in the bathroom fixing his hair with Chandler standing unusually close to him. 

“Hey Chan, is this too much hair gel? I don’t want to look like Ross.”

“Looks fine. But your hair is doing that weird swirly thing in the back.”

“Can you fix it? I can’t see back there.”

Joey hands Chandler his comb. Chandler feels surprisingly comfortable combing Joey’s hair. The shampoo he uses smells incredibly nice.

 

At the same time, Joey is also dreaming; he and Chandler are sitting on a beach. There are multiple pretty lifeguards running around but Joey isn’t looking at them. He is looking at Chandler, sitting there on his towel. 

Joey knows Chandler’s dating Monica but he can’t help but see how perfect Chandler looks. 

In the distance chicken wings are jumping out of the ocean like dolphins. This dream has taken a weird turn. 

 

A while later the two of them wake up. Joey rubs his eyes, now realizing the beach must have been a dream. 

“Did you have a good nap?” asks Chandler, because it suddenly seems awkward that Joey’s head is still on his chest. 

“Yeah thanks... You’re a great nap partner, even better than Ross.”

“I don’t know what to say to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the chicken wing dolphins.


End file.
